


Teething

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jax is the fun uncle, Talan is teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Talan's a little troublemaker.





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and his parents belong to OutcastTrip1995 ^^

Jax jumped slightly as a certain little fluffball was dropped on his lap, looking up to find Cedric standing in front him, with a very unimpressed look. “Kayla said you were his caretaker whenever she and Rhys are on a job or mission.” The older man said as Talan started fussing. “He’s teething more.”.

“I know that, why do you think I’ve started keeping my gauntlets and shoulder plate bare of any paint? And Myles is still around, he’s better with kids then I am.” Jax remarked as he reached up and snapped the shoulder plate off then offered to the the fussy baby who accepted with a coo. “What did he do?”.

“Seems he takes more after that Cathar nature than the Human one when it comes to teeth. And Myles is busy with with some of the new warriors.” Cedric said as he looked over his shoulder and sighed. “And folks seem to think the fluffball isn’t trouble.”.

“Fools.” Jax muttered as he tickled Talan’s belly, causing the little kitten to giggle which caused the teen to smile a bit. “It’s not yer fault they let their guard down around ya, is it? Ya don’t know any better an’ little milk teeth hurt, don’t they, littl’un?”.

“Just keep an eye on him while I settle things.” Cedric said as he went to walk off. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jax chuckled as he watched the brat chew of the shoulder plate, smiling up at him happily. “Ya do know I’ll need that back, right?”.

Talan growled in response and cuddled up clower against the teen, chewing happily on his new chew toy, fussing when Jax went to move.

“Wanna go see what Uncle Myles is up to? I can tickle him in front of the new guys.” Jax offered after a few moments, earning a giggle in return. “Excellent! Lets go!”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
